totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
5. Za późno
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Uczestnicy dostali zadanie, aby przejść przez pajęczynę. Dużo osób spękało, lub wpadło prosto w sieć. Drużyna Goryli chce znaleźć zdrajcę, jednak bez skutku. Pstrągi przegrały wyzwanie i wyeliminowali Sierrę, a Eva się wycofała. Zostało 20 uczestników. Kto odpadnie ? Kto okaże się zdrajcą ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Dom Niedźwiedzi U Chłopaków Alejandro: No to teraz możemy kogoś wyrzucić ! Harold: No, ale kogo ? Trent: Ja miałem być w tym sojuszu do eliminacji Sadie, więc spadam. Alejandro: Nie tak szybko ! Dziewczyny nie przyjmą ciebie do sojuszu, przecież mogą pomyśleć, że to zasadzka Trent: Zaplanoawałeś to ! Alejandro: Tak ! Harold: Ja też mam ciebie dosyć ! Następny będziesz ty ! Alejandro: A może to będzie jeden z was ! Harold: Nie nabierzesz nas. Dom Goryli U Chłopaków Geoff: Powiedz, który z nas jest zdrajcą. Cody: No właśnie, mam dosyć tych wyrzutów. DJ: Ja mogę tylko powiedzieć, tyle że to nie ja. Cody: Ani ja ! Geoff: Ja też nie. Justin: Uspokójcie się, nie mogę go zdradzić, w końcu mamy sojusz. DJ: Aha . Justin: Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli mnie nie wywalicie, to się dowiecie kto jest zdrajcą. Geoff: Jeszcze zobaczymy. Cody: No właśnie. Dom Pstrągów Pokój Dziewczyn Blaineley: Nareszcie nie ma tych dwóch idiotek. Heather: Ale nie wiem czy dobrze zrobiłyśmy, w końcu teraz nasza drużyna jest najgorsza. Courtney: Nie martw się, druga podbieraczko chłopaków. Heather: O co ci chodzi ? Alejandro od początku wolał mnie nie ciebie. Courtney: Oby tylko Duncan się mi nie wywinął. Port, zadanie Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie nazywa się : POJEDYNKI NA KŁODZIE ! Blaineley: Na czym ? Chris: Zmierzycie się na kłodzie. Wygrywa drużyna, w której osoba zwycięży wszystkie pojedynki. Na początek, wybierzcie po jednej osobie z drużyn Goryli i Niedźwiedzi, która nie będzie uczestniczyć w wyzwaniu. Justin: Jestem za ładny, że woda może zaszkodzić mojej urodzie. Katie: Ja też rezygnuję. Chris: Czyli Katie i Justin nie uczestniczą w zadaniu. Rozegramy dziewięć walk. Pierwsza walka: Beth kontra DJ. Pierwsza walka Beth: Mam tremę. DJ: Ja też. Oboje wchodzą na kłodę, po czym ona zaczyna się kręcić Harold: Dasz radę Beth. Pamiętaj o równowadzę. Beth: Dobrze, będę pamię... Beth wpada do wody Chris: Czyli DJ wystąpi w kolejnej rundzie. Niedźwiedzie tracicie jednego członka i to samego kapitana ! Beth usiądź na ławce przegranych. Druga walka Chris: Kolejne osoby, które się zmierzą to : Dawniej sądzono, że są parą, ale okazało się, że tylko dla pieniędzy. Oto Courtney i Alejandro ! Courtney: Zmiote cię w pył ! Alejandro: Chyba ja ciebie. Co nie Heather. Heather: Mnie w to nie mieszaj ! Alejandro: Okej, skarbie. Courtney: Grrrr... Przestań Courtney, nie warto. Oboje wchodzą na kłodę Alejandro(mówi do siebie): 'Czas na zemstę. Jak tam nasz sojusz, Harold ? ''Wszystkie dziewczyny z drużyny Niedźwiedzi otaczają Harolda, a w tym czasie Alejandro zostaje pokonany przez Courtney '''LeShawna: Masz z nim sojusz ? Courtney: Wygrałam ! Harold: To nie tak. Beth: A niby jak, masz z nim sojusz i tyle ! Chris: Alejandro przegrał. Niedźwiedzie tracą kolejną ofiarę. Alejandro: Wasz sojusz, jednak okazał się słabszy niż myślicie. Pełno jest w nim zdrajców. LeShawna: Dobrze, wiemy że chcesz go wyrzucić, ale my tobie nie wierzymy. Alejandro: Dobra. Chris: Przestańcie, bo już nie mogę was słuchać. Zaraz zaczniemy trzecią walkę ! Trzecia walka Chris: Kolejne osoby to Bridgette i Heather ! Mam nadzieję, że ta walka szybko się skończy. Heather: Ja też tak myślę. Bridgette: Ja wygram nie ty. Geoff: Bridgette, dasz sobię radę. Bridgette: Dzięki, kochanie. Heather: No to zaczynamy ! Heather zaczyna kręcić kłodą Bridgette: Nie dasz rady ! Heather: To ty nie dajesz rady ! Mam coś w zanadżu Heather stara się zakręcić kłodą w drugą stronę i Bridgette wpada do wody Chris: Następnym razem tak nie rób, bo zniszczysz kłodę, a nie mamy ich wiele. Pstrągi narazie wygrywają, ponieważ jeszcze nie stracili ani jednego uczestnika, a Niedźwiedzie stracili już dwóch. Czas na kolejną walkę !!! Czwarta walka Chris: Czas na walkę kujona i blondyny ! Harold kontra Lindsay !!! Kto wygra ? Zaraz zobaczymy ! Harold: Nawet nie znasz jednej z moich wspaniałych samurajskich mocy !!! Potrafię doskonale złapać równowagę nawet w najgorszych warun... Lindsay przez przyadek porusza kłodą i Harold spada Chris: Tak szybko !!! No cóż, Harold odpadasz. Niedźwiedzie postarajcie się, bo narazie wszystkie pojedynki przegraliście. LeShawna: Ja z pewnością pokonam swego przeciwnika. Piąta walka Chris: Teraz wojna panów, którzy wcześniej byli z Gwen, a teraz już nie wiadomo kto z nią jest. Trent kontra Duncan !!! Duncan: Załatwie cię, lalusiu. Trent: I tak nie chciałbym być tobą ! Duncan: Co ? Trent: Nic, tylko po co kogoś udawać, kim się nie jest. Duncan: Zaraz popamiętasz ! Duncan rzucił się na Trenta i oboje wpadli do wody Chris: Dość tego. Oboje odpadacie. Gwen: Trent ! Nic ci nie jest. Trent: Nic. Ten facet nie umie poradzić sobie z emocjami. Szósta walka Chris: Kolejna walka. Finaliści Pierwszej edycji - Gwen i Owen !!! Gwen wchodzi na kłodę Gwen: Chodź Owen. Owen: Już idę. Owen wchodzi na kłodę i zatapia ją z jednej strony a z drugiej wystrzela Gwen. Gwen: Nieeee !!! Chris: Kolejna walka zakończona remisem. No cóż, przynajmniej szybciej skończy się to zadanie. Siódma walka Chris: Czas na następną walkę. Z jednej strony LeShawna, a z drugiej Geoff. Kto odniesie zwycięstwo ? LeShawna: Dam sobie z tobą radę ! Pokonałam niedźwiedzia z cyrku, pokonam i ciebie ! Geoff: Tak, no to patrz. Geoff zaczyna kręcić kłodą, lecz na LeShawnie nie wzbudza to żadnego wrażenia LeShawna: To było słabe. Kończmy to ! LeShawna zaczyna przyspieszać kłodą, aż Geoff wypada z niej LeShawna: Tak ! I co teraz chłopaczku. Chris: LeShawna pokonała Geoffa. Zostały jeszcze tylko dwa pojedynki ! Ósma walka Chris: Czas na szaloną Izzy i ciapowatego Tylera. Tyler: Ej ! Chris: To ostatnia walka Niedźwiedzi. Izzy: Pobujamy się ! Jupi ! Izzy zaczyna kręcić kłodą najszybciej jak potrafi i nawet nie zauważa, że Tyler od razu wypadł Chris: Szósta zwyciężczyni to Izzy ! Czas na ostatnią rundę Dziewiąta walka Blaineley: Ja rezygnuję. Heather: Co ? Cody: Czyli ja wygrywam ! Chris: Jeżeli wytrzymasz minutę na kłodzie to tak. Cody wchodzi na kłodę Chris: Chefie, zakręć kłodą najlepiej jak umiesz. Cody: Co ?! Chef kręci kłodą, a Cody wypada po kilku sekundach Chris: Więc mamy sześć osób, DJa, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawnę i Izzy. Musimy zrobić dogrywki ! Dogrywki Chris: Pierwsza dogrywka rozegra się pomiędzy DJem, a Izzy. Widok kieruję się na kłode, gdzie DJ leży w wodzie, a Izzy kręci się w kółko leżąc na niej, a nie stojąc Chris: Czyli kolejne dwie osoby odpadły. Jeżeli LeShawna przegra z Heather, to Niedźwiedzie spotkają się na ceremonii. LeShawna: Spokojnie, ja nie przegram. Harold: Dasz radę LeShawna ! LeShawna: Spokojnie, uda mi się. LeShawna obraca się w stronę Harolda i zdezorientowana spadła Chris: A jednak. Niedźwiedzie przegrywają, a Pstrągi wygrywają. Ceremonia Chris: Zagłosowaliście, mam tu sześć pianek. A pierwsza z nich należy do LeShawny. Rzuca jej piankę LeShawna: Tak ! Chris: Kolejne dostają Izzy, Katie i Beth. Rzuca im pianki Chris: Zostały tylko dwie, a dalej przechodzi... o dziwo Alejandro ! Rzuca mu piankę Alejandro: Ha ! Harold: Ale jak ! Trent: On oszukiwał. Alejandro: Wcale nie. Chris: Ostatnią piankę otrzymuje Trent. Harold odpadasz. Harold: O nie. LeShawna: Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę ! Harold: Ja o tobie też. Chris: Zostało 19 osób. Kto odpadnie kolejny ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Klip Specjalny Harold: No cóż, skończyło się. LeShawna wygra to za mnie. Za nas. Było super, ale zawsze ktoś musiał to zepsuć. Kiedyś to był Duncan, teraz to jest Alejandro. Po raz kolejny mnie wywalił. Teraz co prawda przetrwałem dłużej. Dołączam do reszty przegranych, z honorem. Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki